I'm NOT an arrogant brat!
by ShinobiStar
Summary: Hinata doesn't get why all the girls liked Sasuke. Sasuke doesn't get why Hinata doesn't like him. He tries to catch her attention for fun, but he falls in love with her instead... Why did the only girl he liked think he was an arrogant brat? SasuHina. :D
1. Valentine Cards

**I just got this sick new obsession with SasuHina… O.o I'm starting to turn into a Hinata fanatic, seeing I like: SasuHina, NaruHina, KibaHina, and ShinoHina… *****sighs* Oh well.**

**Pairings:**

**Main: SasuHina, and slight KibaHina  
>Minor: ShikaTema, KibaIno, NejiTen <strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own, yadda yadda yadda, now time to get to the juicy stuff. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

_Hinata's POV_

I smiled, making the finishing touches to my valentine's card for my crush, Kiba, when a boy with raven hair and onyx eyes burst in. "Hinata." He ran behind me, squatting down.

I turned around and looked at the person. It was none other than Sasuke Uchiha, the boy every girl had a crush on, the arrogant boy who thought that everyone should bow to him every time he came in the room.

I tried my hardest to put on a smile. "H-hi, Uchiha-san. W-what are you doing?"

He groaned. "See for yourself. They'll be here any minute now."

The next second, a horde of fan girls rushed in the room, screaming. "SASUKE-KUN!" They almost stampeded over me in desperation to touch him. "Sasuke-kun, we made you a valentines card!"

He gave me a 'help-me' look, and I sighed. "G-girls, why d-don't you g-give him the valentine's card t-tomorrow? I-it's going to b-be Valentines Day, a-after all."

Karin, the group leader of the fan girls, hesitated. "Fine. Ami, Sakura, Ino, and all the rest of you. Let's go." Sakura glared at Karin. I knew she disliked Karin because they shared the same crush, obviously Sasuke. The only reason she was with her right now was probably because they both wanted to give Sasuke their valentine cards.

I, for my own reasons, disliked Karin too, seeing that she dressed in a way that was completely inappropriate to the school rules. She wore jeans that had rips in them, going a couple of dangerous inches above her knees. She always wore an extremely skinny shirt that showed off her (ugly) belly button.

In my opinion, the clothes she thought was 'fashionable' was absolutely horrible.

I turned my attention back to Sakura, who was seething. "Fine." She snarled, pulling Ino out by the hand. "See you later, slut."

"Ugh, what did you call me?"

"A slut, because you are one."

"Ami!" Karin squealed, rage in her face. "Take her out!"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke roared, glaring at them. "Go outside and go chitter chat out there, leave me alone!"

The four girls stared at him in complete amazement. Then…

"Of course, Sasuke-kun! I'll do _anything_ you want! I'll _always_ be here for you!" Ino giggled and winked one eye at him, obviously making an attempt to flirt with him.

Sasuke smirked, obviously playing along. "Of _course_, Ino-chan. I'll go to you _whenever_ I need help."

Ino stared at him, a dark red hue already gathering at her cheeks. "T-Thanks, Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura and the other girls glared daggers at her as they walked out, except for Sakura, who was staring longingly at him. Sasuke caught her staring and winked at her. Immediately, a blush formed on her cheeks as she scrambled away.

"Thanks." Sasuke smirked at me, probably half-expecting me to blush. Instead, I felt aghast. How could someone do something like that? "Uchiha-san, y-you shouldn't have d-done that! Raising the h-hopes of girls that you d-don't even like isn't very nice!"

"W-what?" He seemed surprised and a little hurt, but he tried not to show it.

I felt rage boiling inside of me, and I tried to hold it down. It wasn't just this time: Sasuke always flirted with the girls, acted like he was the hokage already, thought us girls were only good for making fun of, and a whole lot of other stuff that proved he was an arrogant brat.

It was time someone set himself in the place he belonged, and I snapped. "Just because you're an _Uchiha_, doesn't mean you have the right to strut around like you own this place! Sure, you can be the most popular boy in school, but that _doesn't_ give you the right to do whatever you want!"

He stared at me in complete shock, and immediately I noticed what a huge mistake I made. "I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, I didn't m-mean to-" I couldn't finish my sentence because I was desperately embarrassed, so I turned around and ran away from him.

Why did I let my anger and hate get the better of me? It was humiliating.

Sighing, I sat down on the floor, feeling depressed. And tomorrow was Valentine's Day! Why did I always have to feel down on the day before a holiday?

Oh right. I was going to confess to Kiba tomorrow. Where was my valentine's card? I haven't finished it yet.

I searched through my pockets, and then I searched again. There was no way, no way…

Argh! I left it in the classroom back there!

Little did I remember that another certain Uchiha was still in that classroom.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke's POV<em>

Did she just accuse me? _No_ girl, I mean absolutely _no_ girl has _ever_ done anything like that. Why couldn't I get to her like the other girls?

I ran my hand through my silky raven hair, scowling. Who did she think she was, telling me, an _Uchiha_, what to do?

I never knew Hinata had a tiger side. Out of all the times I have ever saw her, she was always quiet, blushing, and nothing like what she just did.

I always assumed that she had a crush on me, because just for a moment here, which girl _didn't_? My first impression was that she was the type of girl to watch me from afar, one day dreaming that _I_, Sasuke Uchiha, would go up to her and ask her out.

Now I knew she didn't even like me.

Stuffing my hands in my pockets, I turned around to leave, when something caught my eye.

A Valentine's Day card. I smirked my famous Uchiha smirk. I loved seeing who people liked (usually me if it was a girl, and occasionally a sick guy), then breaking their hearts after my first date with them.

Who was it this time? Ino? Sakura? Karin? I picked it up, and saw neat handwriting on it.

_From: Hinata Hyuga_

It was from _Hinata_? Aha! So that girl did have a crush on me after all! She was just trying to make me notice her, probably.

I smiled deviously as I formed of a plan to break her heart.

_Hinata sat down heavily on the floor, sobbing. "B-but Sasuke-kun, y-you said you l-loved me! H-how could you?"_

"_I never did, Hinata. My heart was never with you." She broke down sobbing again, looking absolutely depressed..._

But Hinata looked so innocent! Maybe I wouldn't break her heart like that; she just looked too cute in my little fantasy…

I continued to read, and I felt completely shocked when I read the next line.

_To: Kiba_ :)

It was Kiba? Not me? I kicked a table in my rage and shock. How…?

I stuffed the letter in my pocket and turned towards the door, ready to murdur someone in the new mood I was in right now. As I turned, I noticed I wasn't the only one in the room.

"U-Uchiha-san?"

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Stupid? Ugly? Funny? Please review and let me know that at least <strong>_**someone**_** read this :D**

**~ShinobiStar**


	2. Time to capture her Heart

**Woot! 5 reviews! Thanks to everyone who favorited/subscribed/reviewed. I really appreciated it. :D**

**I noticed my summary was a little lame, so I went back and changed it. (:**

Chapter 2

_Sasuke's POV_

"Yes, Hinata?" I mumbled, trying to stuff the letter further down my pockets. "Did you need me?" I flashed her a flirting smile, hoping to grab her attention instead so she wouldn't be suspicious.

"N-no, I was just coming b-back for my l-l-l-lo-" Hinata couldn't finish her sentence, probably trying to choke out "love letter."

"Your what?" I asked while smiling at her and watching her blush grow bigger by the minute.

"N-nothing…"

"By the way, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Who are you going to confess to?" Even though I already knew it was Kiba, I wanted to hear her say it out loud, just to watch her blush even more.

As I predicted, the hue in Hinata's cheeks grew bigger by the moment, and she stammered, "No one! I'm not confessing to none!" Aww… now she couldn't even say a sentence that had correct grammar usage.

"The proper grammar to that is I'm not confessing to _anyone_." I smiled even wider, watching her cheeks grow pinker.

"I-I… I have to go now!" She raced out of the room. There, now that she was gone…

I locked the door and pulled out the letter.

_From: Hinata_

_To: Kiba_ :)

_Dear Kiba,_

_We've been friends for over 8 years now, when we met at the age of seven. At first, I liked Naruto because of his spirit, but you were always trying your best too, and you were always energetic. You could find humor in anything._

_I know most girls like Sasuke Uchiha-_

Here I paused at my name.

_I know most girls like Sasuke Uchiha, but don't let that make you feel down. He acts like he owns this place, strutting around, but in reality to me; you're worth 100x more than that arrogant brat._

She just called me an arrogant brat? _No one_ calls an Uchiha that. Absolutely no one. Zero. Goose egg. Nada.

I continued on, reading more forcefully now.

_Your enthusiasm for everything made me feel more enthusiastic. Your jokes made me want to smile even at the darkest times. Your energy made me feel like I could drain some from you, and I too became more energetic._

_When you complete an assignment, you always do it completely and thoroughly, though you manage to have fun at the same time. I admire that._

_Kiba, you make me smile. You make me happy. You make me want to be yours._

_Have a wonderful Valentine's Day!_

_Lot's of love, Hinata Hyuuga. 3_

I read it once. Then I read it again. And I read it again, and again, and again…

Hinata's sweet words were so… to the point, yet romantic… A feeling of envy overcame me. I wanted her to tell _me_ that, not some old geezer and his mutt.

And to think she called me arrogant! Yes, this Hyuuga girl needed to be taught a lesson.

She was breaking the rules in my rulebook because:

1) She called me _arrogant._ She's talking to an Uchiha here.

2) She was confessing to _Kiba_, not me. That was a big no-no.

3) She thought that Mutt boy was 100 times better than me, when _I_ am actually 100 times better then him. No make that 1,000, or no, 1,000,000 times better then him!

Since she was breaking some of the great laws of Sasuke Uchiha's rulebook, I decided to punish her. But how?

I hesitated, and then smirked. The answer was simple: I merely had to make her fall for me instead. That way, she wouldn't call me arrogant, she would confess to me instead, and she would finally realize how I was better than Mutt boy. It was a win-win situation for all my rules!

From that moment on, I vowed to catch Hinata's heart, and show her who was boss here.

_Hinata's POV_

Calm down, Hinata, calm down… I ran one quick hand through my hair, feeling sick to my stomach. He didn't read my letter, otherwise he wouldn't have asked who I was going to confess to…

No, no, no… I have to remember that Sasuke was a supposed genius. It was a plot most likely, therefore saying he read my letter!

What did that Uchiha boy want from me anyways? Did he want to humiliate me because of what I said earlier today?

Another wave of worry clenched in my belly. Or was it… Was it possibly because that he _read_ my letter before I came and mentioned he was an arrogant brat?

No way, I didn't give him enough time for that. I returned quickly, too quickly for him to actually read my love letter.

But what if he scanned it instead? I wouldn't be surprised if he was searching for his name, looking someone to say that I liked that cold-hearted bastard. If he really did find his name and saw what I wrote about him, then-

"Hinata!" A familiar, friendly voice snapped me out of the deep thoughts I had of my letter and the Uchiha boy. I turned around to find myself face to face with…

Kiba.

"K-kiba! H-hi! I didn't s-see you c-coming!" I stammered, already beginning to blush. "I-I… Um…." I stopped, stupidly staring at him.

"It's okay, Hinata." He grinned my favorite grin, and put one arm around me. "Let's go!"

I blushed deeply and began to run with him. "K-Kiba-kun, where are we g-going?"

"You'll see."

_Shino's POV_

I watched Hinata from the bushes, letting my face keep blank from any emotion. Personally, I had no feelings for any girl, like most silly people did. I couldn't let anything distract me from my education.

Hinata was the one exception I had. I didn't love her in _that_ way, but I loved her in more like a brotherly-sisterly way. She was the only girl who had the chance of stopping me from becoming a college graduate.

I saw Kiba sneaking in behind her, smirking. I knew Kiba's feelings for Hinata, seeing that he was my best friend. I could name his favorite three things on earth, what he most feared, and everything else about him…

"Hinata!" Kiba's voice cut me out of my thought of him, and I watched even more intently.

"K-kiba! H-hi, I didn't s-see you c-coming!" She stammered, blushing furiously. I had to tell Kiba later that Hinata returned his feelings.

"I-I…" I left them to flirt with each other as I crept away from the bush.

"Shino!" I turned around, looking at whoever interrupted me. Oh, it was Sasuke Uchiha, the holder of all the woman's hearts, the arrogant brat. Of course, I was an arrogant brat too sometimes, which I guess made us closer in a way.

"Sasuke Uchiha." I nodded once, turning back around.

"Wait!" He grabbed my shoulder, and I flinched. Aburame's didn't like to be touched. The only people who could touch me like that were Hinata and Kiba.

I jerked away, glaring at him under my dark sunglasses. "Is there something you need?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice you're friends with Hinata Hyuuga." He grinned at me.

"If you're inquiring I like her, then you are absolutely wrong. Sakura and Ino asked me earlier, and I do not like her."

"No, it's not that at all…"

"Then what is it?" I was beginning to become annoyed. What was with this Uchiha boy?

"I want you to tell me more about her, and everything she likes, hates, and all that. I want to win her heart!" He smirked, completely confident in himself.

"And why would you want to win her heart? Don't Uchiha's have no interest in girls?"

"Yes, that's right. It's not that I like her or anything, but she doesn't like me, so I have to show her who's boss around here."

No wonder why Hinata and Kiba didn't like him. "That's great. Good bye."

I began to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder. "Shino! For heaven's sake, I'm sorry! Just please tell me!"

"There's no use, she's already with Kiba. Now _let go_ of me!" I jerked away from him again, and walked away.

Good riddance.

**I know it seems like it's going to be KibaHina, but I swear, it's going to be SasuHina at the end!**

***Ahem* Anyways, please review. :3 They give me more motivation to update quicker! :D**


	3. Swimming with Kiba while freaking out

**Thanks for the 16 reviews and subscribers! :D You guys really are cool. I'm hoping for at least 50 reviews by the end of the story (most likely 20 chapters) and I'm thinking I'm going to get there really soon if I keep updating! So thanks! :D**

**Oh yeah, I'm sorry to all you KibaHina haters. It's going to end up to be a SasuHina in the end, so I hope that makes it up! :3**

Chapter 3

_Sasuke's POV_

"I know that! I _know_ that Hinata is with Kiba! So? I still want to make her mine! Hey- don't you _dare_ walk away from me like that!" I yelled after Shino, who gave an irritated twitch, like I was some annoying pest.

I was about to storm after him when I heard a shy voice squeak out timidly behind me. "S-sasuke-kun?"

I whipped around, glaring at one of my particular blonde headed fans. "What do you want?"

Ino shrank a little. "I-I heard you yelling at S-Shino, and you said w-whenever you needed help, y-you would come to me… I-I came to check it out if S-Shino was abusing you…" Ino stammered.

"No, he wasn't." I answered curtly. She actually believed me when I said I might needed _help_? Uchiha's didn't need help, especially not from a lowly like her.

"I-I'm glad to hear t-that."

"Hn." Why was she still trying to talk to me? I turned around and was about to go talk to Temari, another one of Hinata's friends, when she suddenly cried out.

"Sasuke-kun! Is it t-true that you want H-Hinata to be 'yours?'" She looked like she close to tears. "Y-you like her, don't you? Otherwise you wouldn't want her to be 'yours'…"

"No, I don't." I whipped around, stalking away from Ino. I felt her gaze burning into my back, but I ignored it. The next second, I heard something that sounded like sobbing from behind me.

Ugh. Hinata was, I grudgingly admitted, right about Ino. I shouldn't have flirted with her. Great, now she thought she was my girlfriend or something. And… I was… w…wro…wron…. Ugh! It's too hard to admit it!

I almost said that I, an Uchiha, was the "w" word. It couldn't be, no Uchiha (especially Uchiha's that have names that start with a Sasu) was ever wrong.

I was right and she was right.

And that was final.

_Hinata's POV_

"K-Kiba-kun? A-are we there y-yet?" I stammered to him, feeling flustered. "I-I mean, I don't want to r-rush you! I-I was just w-wondering…"

He chuckled. "Not yet, Hinata. But we're almost there; I can already see our destination. Ah… You can open your eyes now! We're here!"

I peeked open my eyes, and then the next second they flew open. We were at… a heaven's garden! A masterwork piece only the gods could make!

A beautiful streaming waterfall was flowing from a rocky side, connecting to a glimmering small lake or a very large pond. Flowers of all shapes and colors bloomed in the floor beneath us. The sun rose high above us, and the chirping song of singing birds was heard all around.

"K-Kiba-kun! It's so… beautiful!" I stammered out, blushing when his arm was slung over my shoulders.

"Yeah, isn't it? My mother showed it to me when I was little."

"That's amazing!" I stared in awe at the waterfall, which almost seemed like it was glowing. I felt Kiba staring at me, which made me somewhat nervous.

"Hinata! Let's go swimming!"

"N-now?" I blushed. "But I d-didn't bring a swimming suit!"

"It's okay! You can swim in just your regular clothes! Your parents won't mind, will they?"

I thought of Hiashi. He would mind me soaking wet when I returned to the Hyuga compound. He would ask me what happened, and I would have to tell him that I went swimming. I didn't think that he would approve of me swimming with a _boy_ either.

But I couldn't down this opportunity. Swimming with Kiba! As if I could say no! "O-of course they won't! I'll swim with you!"

"That's great!" He grinned a goofy smile, taking off his jacket and -with me blushing- his shirt.

"Let's go!" He let go of me and dove into the water. The next second, he hopped out again, yelling, "Cold! Cold! Cold!"

I giggled a little at Kiba's childish behavior. He was so silly, so like Naruto, so like Temari, so like-

So _un_like me, a Hyuga.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Temari! Hey, Temari! Wait!" I yelled, running up to the sandy and spiky haired blonde. She wasn't one of my fans, as she was already with Shikamaru, a lazy ass punk.

"Ya, Sasuke?" She growled, glaring at me. "What do you want?"

"Er, I want to know about, erm, Hinata."

"Why? Do you have a crush on her now or something?"

"Of course NOT! I just wanted to, you know, get to know her better."

"Well, it's none of my concern. If you really want to know, go ask Hinata yourself." She huffed, turning away.

"N-No! Wait! I'm sorry!" Wait, I was _stammering_? Okay, something was definitely wrong with me today.

"Shut it, Uchiha brat!" She snarled, sparks practically flying out of her nose. "Go away and leave me _alone!_" She whipped around and ran off.

Oh, so now Temari and Hinata were both calling me a brat.

Oh yes, this Temari girl and her friend Hinata were going down soon. Hard.

_Ino's POV_

"Sakura!" I cried, running to her. "Sakura!"

The pinkette spotted me immediately. "Ino! What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

I was crying? Oh, so that was the wet stuff that I felt on my face. No wonder. "S-sasuke likes Hinata! H-He was calling to Shino o-on how to make Hinata 'his!' H-he definitely likes her!"

"WHAT? SASUKE-KUN LIKES HER? THE WEIRD BLUSHING GIRL?" Sakura yelled out. "Cha! CHA! I'm going to KILL her!"

"Sasuke and Hinata are g-going out!" I sobbed. Okay, so maybe I was exaggerating here a little, but it felt good. "They're going o-out and now n-none of us have a c-chance! After a-all, that's a H-Hyuga brat, one of the r-royal family."

Sakura glared at no one in particular. "Oh yes, Hinata is going to _pay_." She spat, throwing a death glare at the tree. "And _you_, Ino, are going to help me."

"Y-Yes!" It felt good that I would get to have revenge on the Hyuga scum. Sasuke was _mines_, and only mines.

But something inside me nagged that it really wasn't the young Hyuga's fault. It was the Uchiha's.

Pushing those feelings aside, however, I formed a devious plan with Sakura on how to take revenge on Hinata, my former friend.

_Akamaru's POV_

Circling around my dog bed after a long needed rest, I noticed a few things.

Why wasn't my master home yet? He was taking way to long. Usually, he would be long home by now and feeding me.

Did something happen to him? I knew he shouldn't have left me behind! I, Akamaru, the top dog around here, would be able to save him from whatever happened.

I must find whoever was keeping him away from me.

With those thought's in my head, I raced away, running through my dog flap and towards the direction of the school so I could track my faithful master's scent.

**Lala~ Review? Your reviews from the last chapter really motivated me to put up this one! So please review. And wow, 783 hits on this story already, I'm surprised. That many people like SasuHina? :3**

**~ShinobiStar**


	4. My Lovely Stalker

**Um, so, you see, my pet fish died, and… um… nevermind, I'm sorry for not updating forever! D:**

**BUT! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's dedicated to all my reviews and for everyone who put it on alert or favorited! Thanks! You guys are awesome :D**

**Oh yeah. I'm sorry Ino is OOC, I tried to make her a little more bold in this one. Plus Sasuke is supposed to be OOC, otherwise this story is sort of boring. :)**

Chapter 4

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed as I trudged back home, still sopping wet from the little swimming trip I just made. Kiba had already left without me, because Akamaru came and apparently dragged him home.

I guess it would have been more gentlemen for Kiba to walk me home, but I really didn't mind.

Just for a moment, I pondered on what Hiashi would say when he saw me. Probably I would be grounded for a whole month, plus Hiashi would send a letter to Kiba's dad telling him to stay away from me.

I kicked at a rock on the floor, my thoughts wandering around. Was someone watching me? I turned around quickly and looked at the rustling bush behind me. No, it was probably me just seeing things, or just the wind.

I continued down the path, but then I heard footsteps. Once again, I turned around to see another rustling hedge. This time, I was more suspicious and I walked towards the hedge, frowning slightly.

As I was about to peek behind the bush, I felt someone leap out of the bush and rush past me up a tree. Aha! So there was someone following me.

I whipped around, looking for the mysterious person. Nowhere to be seen, he probably was now in the trees.

Hm. Should I risk climbing the trees and tearing my already wet clothes or no? I didn't want my dad to think that Kiba had ripped my clothes, so I went against the idea. Instead, I called, "Is anyone there?"

No reply. Frowning slightly, I began to walk once more, now aware of the pair of eyes on me.

_Sasuke's POV_

Whew! That was close. She almost saw me.

I saw her frown slightly as she began to walk once more. Hn. Hinata was so slow at everything, and I had to admit, it was kind of cute.

Wait. What did I say? That she was _cute_? Something must be wrong with me. I shook my head slightly and ran a hand through my silky black raven hair.

Oh, she was moving again. I leapt silently through the trees, keeping one eye on her and the other eye on the trees so I wouldn't fall.

She finally stopped after a while and said, "I know you're there. Come out, I can tell you're watching me.

I stopped, holding my breath and praying she wouldn't see me. She frowned again and called out, "I know you're there! Please come out. I don't like it when people follow me!"

I grinned in spite of myself. As if anyone would come out at her call. She really was c- Oh wait, focus Sasuke. Don't let her get in front of your goal.

She stumbled slightly as she turned around, and I suddenly had an urge to jump out and help her. What was _wrong_ with me? I had to focus on my goal!

Hinata regained her balance and began to skip slightly, humming a tune to herself. I smirked at her even though she couldn't see me and ran after her.

"Sasuke-kun! What are you _doing_, following Hinata around?"

I froze.

_Ino's POV_

"Sasuke-kun! What are you _doing_, following Hinata around?" Sakura called out from beside me. Three things happened at once: Sasuke stumbled and then froze, Hinata widened her eyes in surprise, and I almost fell out of my tree.

"Sakura forehead! You aren't supposed to yell out to him! He's not supposed to know we're following him, idiot!" I yelled, glaring at her. Dang it! Now I couldn't see what my precious Sasuke was up to!

Sasuke whipped around and glared at Sakura. "Sakura! What the _hell_ are you doing?"

Sakura smiled sweetly at him. "The question is, what are _you_ doing? You and Hinata are already dating, so why the hell are you following her around?"

Hinata had come over to see what was going on. "U-Uchiha-san and I aren't g-going out, S-Sakura-chan!" She mumbled, barely audible.

Sakura glared at her along with me.

It was this Hyuga brat's fault that my Sasuke-kun liked her! If she didn't exist then maybe my Sasuke-kun would like me instead.

Sakura suddenly whipped around and glared at me. "Ino-pig, you liar! You said they were going out!"

I glared right back at her, my now former best friend. "Billboard! I never said they were going out! I just said that my Sasuke-kun liked her!"

"Argh! You know who you are? A pig and a liar!" She hissed at me.

"Oh yeah? Well then you're a billboard and a freaking _idiot_, for thinking that Sasuke-kun would ever like someone like you." I snapped back at her.

"INO-PIG!"

"BILLBOARD!"

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

_Sasuke's POV_

"INO-PIG!"

If they continued at this rate, I was going to get a headache soon. Think, Sasuke, think! Okay, so now Hinata knew I was stalking her, as well as Sakura and Ino. Apparently they were under the impression that we were dating.

Also, Ino and Sakura were stalking me. Okay, that was usual. Fan girls usually did stalk me.

But now Hinata would think I was some kind of freak, stalking a little girl like her. I ran a hand through my silky black hair. Hm. Now reaching the heart of Hinata would be much harder.

Ugh. That Sakura girl and her sidekick Ino were so annoying.

"U-Uchiha-san?" A small hand was waving in front of my face. "A-are you okay? You w-were kind of spacing out right then."

I smiled at Hinata. "Yeah, I'm fine, Hina-chan. I just need some time to think."

With that, I set down the rode.

_Kiba's POV_

"Yeah, have you heard from Sasuke recently?" Naruto asked me. I shrugged.

I had found Naruto lounging on my couch, singing about ramen when I came home. He quickly tried to escape, but when he found out I wasn't made, he went back to snuffling down my ramen.

"Nope. Why?"

He leaned in, looking around. "I heard that he's dating Hinata. You know, Hinata, right? You're best friend? Yeah."

"WHAT?"

**Hehe! :D I hope this chapter was written okay-ish! :D Well please review! :3**

**~ShinobiStar **ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ


	5. Shino Shines

**I'm so happy :3 Thanks for all my reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reviewed, especially EmoGhost1995. You're one of my favorite authors, and I was so happy when I found you read one of my stories :D**

**Anyways. I don't own anyone.**

Chapter 5

_Kiba's POV_

"WHAT?" I yelled, shock flooding through me.

"I know, right? Sweet little Hinata, stuck with a bastard like Sasuke. I don't get why all the girls like him anyways. I should have asked her out when she still liked me, but now she's already with Sasuke." He gave a gusty sigh.

Hinata… Was dating Sasuke? The arrogant idiot? Like _the_ Sasuke? I scowled to myself. I was going to ask her out this weekend, damnit! And now sweet little Hinata was going out with Sasuke…

I scowled even further. Why him? I thought Hinata hated him!

Wait! Did Naruto just hint that he liked her now?

Ugh. So much competition! I thought Naruto liked Sakura, seeing every 5 seconds he would say, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Dang… Why couldn't Naruto just go and date Sakura already, and Sasuke go and date, I don't know, Ino? Then Hinata would be free from those two idiots!

"Uh… Kiba? Hello?" A sweaty, calloused hand was waving in front of my face. Naruto still had the goofy grin on his face. I blinked once before nodding. "Yeah?"

"Sorry, but you just sort of spaced out right then. Just checking."

"Yeah…"

Hinata… How could you? How could you go out with someone as low as… Sasuke?

"Naruto, I'm going to go now, okay? See you around…" I muttered, grabbing my bag and Akamaru's leash before hurrying out the door.

_Naruto's POV_

"What's with him, I wonder…" I muttered. One second we were laughing and sharing news, and the next second he becomes all grim-faced and just left.

Oh well. Time for ramen! I grabbed a pack of instant ramen and began to gulp down the tasty morsel.

_Sasuke's POV_

"What can I do to make her like me more?" I murmured, running my hand through my hair. "Maybe... If I buy her something… No, that won't work, she's already rich. She's a Hyuga clan heiress."

"Hm…" I took out a sheet of paper and wrote down some possible ideas for her to like me more. Finally, I chose my favorite three to put into action.

1) Buy her something really, really expensive. Like something worth maybe, $100?

2) Glomp her.

3) Hold her hand really tight when we watch the sunrise.

"Yes, I think that will work. Yeah, definitely. So tommorrow I'll just ask her out and then after school, we can go do this!"

Oh yes, Hinata. You are going to fall for me. Hard.

…~*The next day*~…

**Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeeeeee-**

"SHUT UP!" I roared, slamming my fist onto the alarm clock. Excitement coursed through me when I realized that today I was going to put my plan into action!

I quickly got dressed and then hurried down the stairs, doing all the stuff I did every morning. Finally, I rushed out to school.

…~*At School*~…

_Shino's POV_

What was this? A letter? I picked up the little sheet of paper that had dropped from Sasuke's pocket and quickly scanned it over.

_Ways to make Hinata like me more._

_1) Buy her something really, really expensive. Like something worth maybe, $100?_

_2) Glomp her._

_3) Hold her hand really tight when we watch the sunrise._

_I'm going to ask her out today (Tuesday) after school, around 7, when the sun sets at Ichiraku ramen._

So, Sasuke liked her. Or he was just being the world's biggest dork. Yes, it was probably the second one.

Hm… Maybe… Yes, if I finished homework at seven, I was going to go to Ichiraku ramen and crash their little "date." To bad for you Sasuke. No one touches _my_ Hinata without me watching.

I took the little sheet of paper and folded it in my pocket, humming slightly as I walked to my homeroom, in a pretty good mood.

_Hinata's POV_

I did the stupidest thing that ever existed.

I crashed right into Kiba. I felt my face turn red as he turned around, his happy gaze suddenly turn cold as he looked at me.

"Uh, K…Kiba-kun?"

"Congratulations on dating the _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata." He whipped around and left.

I felt something run down my cheek, tasting strangely of salt.

And I cried, letting the tears fall freely from my face.

_Sasuke's POV_

"Hey, Hinata!" I called, running up to her. "Um, so, I was wondering… You want to go to Ichiraku ramen with me today at 7?"

She turned around to face me, and with a jolting shock I realized… She was crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, not the usual clear lavender.

"U… Uchiha-san…" She mumbled, barely registering the words I just said. "Uchiha-san…" 

"Please, just call me Sasuke." Why did I care that she was crying?

"Sasuke… Sasuke-kun… K-Kiba-kun h-h-hates me… W-Why? B-because n-now everyone t-thinks I'm dating y-you…" She stuttered, more tears flowing down her face.

She… She was crying because of me? I knew that I should feel happy, watching her cry, because this was supposedly my 'revenge'… But strangely, I felt bad. Guilty. I didn't want her to feel bad. What was wrong with me?

"Hinata… Don't cry… I-I…" I didn't know what to say to make her feel better. But why should I care? I shook my head slightly. I _didn't_ care. If I lied good enough, I could trick myself into thinking that.

"Of c-course I'll go w-with you." Hinata mumbled, wiping away her tears. "I… I want to s-show Kiba-kun that I c-can do whatever I-I want, even without h-his permission!"

"Okay... Thanks." I nodded once at her, trying to force a smile on my face. Why did I not feel good?

"No problem…" She sighed and wiped her face again, forcing out a smile. "I'll s-see you soon, t-then, Uch-I mean, Sasuke-kun."

I nodded once, walking away. There was a strange feeling in my chest.

Why did I feel… Relieved? That she had said yes? I mean it was natural. I was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha. Shrugging this thought away, I pondered what I was going to eat for lunch.

…~*Later on in the Day*~…

_Shino's POV_

The date between Sasuke and Hinata was in approximately 2 and a half hours. I was ready, all my homework finished. And I was… what do you call it? Excited?

"Sasuke Uchiha… I am _so_ going to get my revenge on you."

**xD Is this a cliffy? I hope not :O The next chapter will be about their date… And Shino :D Review please for the next chapter! :)**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm alive again! :)**

**I just reread this story (along with all my Naruto fanfics) and realize how horribly I've written it... So I'm rewriting it on my new account, xNinja ^^;**

**Sorry for being dead on my other stories... :P I'll eventually rewrite them on xNinja too.**

**Yeah, I know it's kind of stupid to make a new account. But it's been so long since I've been on fanfiction and I kind of want a new start :)**

**.**

**Anyways, my old stories will still be up for anyone who still wants to read them. But hopefully newer versions will soon be uploaded :D**

**.**

**Feel free to send a PM to xNinja any time with questions!**

**Thank you for bearing with me for such an incredibly long time... I love everyone who ever reviewed or supported me. :3 I will always remember you guys... :)**

**~ ShinobiStar / xNinja**

**August 9th, 1:10 AM.**


End file.
